An Evening in the Potion Master's Chambers
by Psychedelic Urchin
Summary: Anna visits Snape one evening. Lots of smut ensues. Mature readers only! PWP one-shot


**Hello, all. Welcome to my second one-shot of Snape and Anna! Again, I apologize for complete lack of plot. Sometimes the plot of my own life is so hectic that I like to write for fun and a kind of, uh, release, so to speak ;) Only read if you know what you're getting into. Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites on my first story, hope you enjoy this one even more!**

**xx**

Snape was sitting in his study, reading a book beside the fire and having a quiet evening when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," he intoned without looking up.

Anna stepped inside the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

His eyes flicked upward at the sound of the lock clicking. She approached the armchair where he sat, her fingers running along the spines of leather books which sat on the table beside it.

"I'm not interrupting anything too important, am I?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

He stared right into her, unable to stop his eyes from quickly scanning her entire womanly form in front of him. He swallowed. "I thought you had an appointment until nine," he stated.

She shrugged. "Got out early." They looked at each other for a moment, then she stepped directly in front of him and, slightly smiling, leaned over and removed the book from his hands and began flipping through the pages herself. "What are you reading, anything interesting?" she asked in a low, lusty tone that belied her calm exterior.

In an instant Snape pulled her into his lap, the book falling to the floor. Their lips met hungrily and he clasped her head in his hands, dark brown strands tangling in his fingers. Anna writhed on top of him, desperate to feel him inside her. He groaned into her mouth, his cock instantly hard and straining against his trousers. His hand came up to her breast and grasped the soft flesh through her shirt. She moaned. "I've missed you, God, I've missed you. I haven't seen you all week," she breathed against his lips between kisses.

Snape ripped open the front of her shirt and slipped it and her bra off her shoulders, immediately latching his mouth to her right nipple. She cried out and held his head there. Sensation shot through her body and she grew impatient, slipping her hand down into his lap to release him. He groaned when she wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him up and down. He released her nipple from his mouth and rested his head against her chest, his panting breath skimming warm across her breasts. "You torture me..." he murmured against her skin in his delicious, silken voice. "...in my own chambers." Anna smirked and dipped her head down to kiss him deeply. He slipped his hands underneath her skirt, pulled her underwear aside, and suddenly plunged himself into her.

She moaned and threw her head back, pushing herself up with her hands on his shoulders and falling back down onto his cock again. He kept his hands on her hips under her skirt, helping her to lift off him again and again. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and sucking along her skin.

They moved together in complete bliss. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the wet, sucking sounds of their kisses and their bodies moving against each other.

He groaned into her neck, the vibrations sending tremors down her body. They hadn't cast a silencing charm over the room; she tried to stifle herself, but when she leaned back a little and changed the angle of penetration she couldn't help but cry out. "Oh fuck!... Mmm, that's so good! You're so good..."

Snape grunted and crushed her lips with his, plundering her mouth with his tongue, claiming her. Her hands tangled in his inky hair painfully, but the knowledge of her wanting him so desperately only fueled him further. He fingered her clit, rubbing along it and circling it, the pressure causing her features to crease in pleasure as she gasped and plummeted over the edge, unable to utter a sound as she held her breath and then let out a fulfilled sigh.

Her walls clutching and pulling at him was too much for him and he came with a low moan into the crook of her shoulder and neck that sent tingles up her spine.

When they both settled back into reality, they kissed once more, not wanting to separate.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he breathed against her lips.

She smiled and kissed him slowly and languidly. "That depends," she said. "Will there be a repeat performance?"

Snape smirked, and his hands at her bottom gave an appreciative squeeze. "Mm, there may even be repeats of the repeat performance."

He suddenly stood up, holding her legs on either side of his hips, lifting her with him. Anna let out a squeal of surprise at the movement, then grinned in satisfaction and resumed kissing his neck, sucking and nipping at it hard enough to mark him.

Snape carried them through to his private rooms, ever so softly groaning at her attention to his neck. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her, leaning down to meet her mouth with his. They began to slowly undress each other, biding their time before passion overtook them once more, rekindling their pleasure with kisses to every bit of flesh that was revealed to them.

When they were both naked, they lay beside one another, stretching their bodies out against each other, reveling in the feeling of flesh against flesh, kissing and caressing. At length, he softly commanded, "Turn around."

Anna shivered at the command and there was a gush of wetness between her legs. She gave him one last languorous kiss before twisting her body so that her back was pressed against his chest. He swept her hair from her neck and applied his lips to the tender flesh, moving up to circle the outer shell of her ear before darting his tongue inside and then suckling her earlobe.

She was so turned on, she felt herself leaking relentlessly at her core, and she moaned her pleasure out to him. Her need to feel more of him grew and, as if he knew her thoughts, he slid an arm down her side and cupped her mound. She shivered as he slipped a finger into her sodden folds and rubbed up and down, gently tweaking her clit before inserting two fingers into her.

"Oh god, oh god, ohh, you're so good, so good..." she moaned, unable to stop herself and saying only what she felt.

Snape was silent, solely focused on nibbling her neck and ear and fingering her core. He was growing harder by the second with her hips and ass grinding wantonly against him. Her moans and sighs of pleasure were like music to him and, he had to admit, stroked his ego quite a bit, her enjoyment of him obvious.

"More," she said as she ground herself down onto his fingers and angled her neck to provide him more access to her skin. She reached behind her to grasp his iron-hard cock and position it closer to her apex.

He followed her lead, removing his fingers and then pushing himself into her, lifting her leg slightly and sheathing his entire length inside her. Sweet Merlin, she was tight! Snape thought his head would pop off with the amazing heat and tightness gripping his cock. He continued to hold her leg as he thrust into her, the angle of his thrusts hitting her g-spot perfectly. Anna moaned as he stretched her walls, sensation prickling all over her body.

They remained like this for a blissful age, his lips and tongue teasing her neck and ear all the while. Suddenly, Snape let her leg drop to rest against her other leg, squeezing his cock as tightly as possible in her needy cunt, her closed legs providing the most delicious pressure for them both. He brought his newly-free hand up to grasp her breast, kneading the soft flesh and brushing over her hardened nipple. Anna hissed in pleasure, wanting more, always more.

His hand left her breast and began roaming her body, a caress down her side, the dip of her waist and swell of her hips, a delicious squeeze at her bottom, finally settling between her thighs, plucking at her clit. She ground down onto him and arched into his hand.

With this newfound pleasure her pussy involuntarily squeezed itself around him, causing low moans to rumble in Anna's ear. She was in utter ecstasy hearing his rich, sonorous baritone so intimately; his voice was fucking her just as surely as his cock was.

Snape closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her tightness gripping and tugging him. He fought back the pleasure that threatened to consume him at any second; god, he could fuck her forever, he didn't want it to ever end. But he needed her to come. Merlin, he loved when she came, watching her body stiffen, her face contort, hearing her moan and keen and wail with abandon, feeling her - god, _feeling_ her! He needed her to come.

His fingers rubbed faster at her clit and and he swirled his hips, sliding all around her velvet walls, the sensation of which raised goosebumps on her skin. He fucked her harder now, his other arm wrapping around her to hold her to him ever tighter as he pistoned in and out of her.

Anna's moaning was incessant and she met his every thrust as powerfully as she could, grinding her ass into his hips.

"Anna," he whispered against the shell of her ear, jolting her ever closer to her orgasm with his silken voice. "Come for me, Anna. Yes, yes come for me..." He was murmuring into her neck almost as a chant, then he nipped at it, causing her to cry out. Finally, she broke. She sucked in a breath then moaned out loud and long as she tumbled over the edge. Her body arched and Snape held her close as she jerked against him. Her spasming pussy was squeezing his cock deliciously tightly and he soon followed her, shattering around her as he held onto her quivering body. He let out a muffled groan into her hair, and they soon fell limp against each other.

After their breathing slowed, she turned in his arms to lie against his chest. Her hand absently ran over the plane of his torso, brushing over the sparse wiry dark hairs on his chest as he cocooned her in his embrace. In no time at all they were both asleep.

The next morning Anna awoke to deep breathing near her ear and strong arms wrapped around her. About to sink once more into contented sleep, she abruptly remembered that she had a train to London to catch in - what time was it, anyway? She squinted at the clock above the mantle. It was 8 AM, she needed to leave right away.

Slipping out of his embrace, she scurried about the room collecting her various pieces of clothing scattered about the room as Snape began to wake.

"I'm going to be late!" she hissed, decidedly not genuinely irritated, as she couldn't contain a slight smile.

"You're always late," he snarked.

Anna sauntered over to the bed. "True, but this time it's not entirely my fault, wouldn't you say?" She leaned over him and pressed her hands to his chest, ready to sigh and sink into him again, important meetings and travel plans aside. What was he doing to her?

"I suppose that's fair," he said before capturing her mouth with his.

She melted into the kiss for a moment - how could she not? His tongue tasted her so sweetly and gently, his hands roamed down her back to slowly slip to her plump ass - before she pulled away. "I really need to go." And she whisked herself to the door back to Snape's office.

"I shall see you later," he sleepily muttered from the bed.

"Will I?" she teased. They hadn't actually made any plans, but she was thrilled he was thinking ahead, that he was anticipating the next time he could see her.

"You will." He was smirking.

A sincere smile broke across her face. With that, she turned and left.


End file.
